The Unseen Soldiers
by Naku Yama
Summary: What if before Seiya even saw Usagi, he saw someone who didn't even know who he was? What if that girl was actually the sailor scout no one knew existed? And what if she was one of the most nonchalant people ever to walk the earth?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: _What if before Seiya even saw Usagi, he saw someone who didn't even know who he was? What if that girl was actually the sailor scout no one knew exsisted? And what if she was one of the most nonchalant people ever to walk the earth? Well, I personally hate 'what if's. So here's the story with all~_

**AN: This is filled with two OC's possibly more. The first is Miyuki Yama, having a deep red hair color, and light blue eyes. She is in high school, same grade as Usagi. The other being Sayomi Tanka, her hair color being a dark purple with red eyes. She is out of school. If you don't like OC's, don't read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did, this wouldn't have to be written since it would be the storyline~**

Chapter 1: Three Lights..? Who are they..?

She sighed in annoyance, waiting for Sayomi's plane to reach the airport. Honestly she didn't see why she had to come see her, she hated crowds. 'Ireland was a lot better then stupid Tokyo,' she thought bitterly. She looked around in boredom seeing a blond and her obvious boyfriend share a kiss. Shuddering in slight disgust, she looked back to where the people from the American plane would come out of, scowling at seeing a giant crowd giggling and shouting.

Miyuki stood up, swinging her book bag on her shoulder lazily. Going up to the cheering mass of ladies, she started hearing a guy shouting to get through. Knowing Sayomi was stuck on the other side of the mob, Miyuki decided to actually draw attention to herself by shouting over the annoying girls. "Hey! People need to get through! So whatever the hell you're doing stop, and leave!" She screamed at them using her most famous icy glare. The girls all giving a look of fear, quickly went their own ways. A mumbled 'hn' and she went back to looking nonchalant and indifferent.

An arm soon was placed around her shoulders, for which she scowled all over again. Looking up and seeing Sayomi being the arm's master, she gave up the scowl giving a small smile instead. "Hey, Miyuki.. I can't think of who those three are.. I know they're some famous group but," She said to her thoughtfully. Looking at where she was pointing Miyuki saw three extremely handsome guys, who all had nearly the same look of shock on their faces. All looking at her as if she had done the impossible.

Annoyed at the attention Miyuki turned getting away from her best friend's grasp. "I have no idea who they are. Nor do I care. Now let's go, we have business to attend to," She replied already starting to walk away. Sayomi gave an apology to them about her friend's 'rude' response, though it was mostly given for the company's sake. She easily caught up with her dear friend, the walk to their limo was spent on them exchanging stories of our trips. Saiya was left with the other two still shocked at such a nonchalant almost rude girl, him however grinning slightly finding her interesting.

Sighing Miyuki climbed out of the limo obviously not happy. "I don't get it.. You just come back, and you're already in movie?" She muttered to Sayomi. The addressed chuckling nervously, getting out of the car as well heading to her assigned place. "It's not all that bad.. I don't even have a really crucial rule. Promise." Miyuki rolled her eyes sitting on a bench that was quite some space away from the open set. Noticing she wasn't walking with her, Sayomi turned around. "You're not coming with me? I made sure you had a special card so you could get in."

Miyuki moved her sunglasses from their rightful place, to resting on her head. "No, I'm not. I don't feel like being annoyed by a bunch of snobs," She replied with a yawn, planning to spend her time there napping. Sayomi frowned at her in aggravation. "Fine, stay here then," She replied already walking away. Miyuki, knowing she was irritated with her, was already thinking of a way to make it up to her closest friend. "I know you'll be great," she shouted to her retreating figure, laying down on the bench. She sighed, thinking of her past briefly before forcing her eyes closed and to take her much needed nap.

The sleep was short lived, since soon the shouting crowd had come. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes in pure annoyance. She stood, stretching then heading for the same place in which her nonrelated sister had disappeared to. However walking within it a bit, she heard a voice come from the bench near it. "From here, there's no admittance," It said sounding annoyed. She sighed showing the card Sayomi had given her. "I have permission to be here," She explained, sounding indifferent. The man sat up, her feeling as if she had seen him before, but not caring enough to strain memories to remember if it was true or not.

"You're the one.. From the airport," he muttered slightly. Hearing such words she looked at him curiously. Truly she had been so cross she didn't remember even talking to anyone except Sayomi. "You don't remember I suppose," he continued softly. Miyuki gave a shrug. "Don't take it personally.. I wasn't in the best of moods that day," she replied a little kinder then her usual nonchalant tone.

"So you really don't recognize me?" He asked a little stunned that someone didn't. She shook her head briefly then looked at him again. "No, I don't." He sighed resting his head on his arms. "I must not be as popular as I believed then." Miyuki blinked beginning to walk again, heading in the direction of the trailers. "Guess not," she responded while walking. Quickly standing he chuckled walking with her. "Are you always like this?" He asked, walking backwards infront of her, forcing her to look at him.

She blinked, finding him odd. "Like what?" She asked, her tone being normal instead of indifferent. "So.. Uncaring, uninterested to everything," he explained the question better, still doing his odd walk. She looked down at her feet, mumbling a 'hn' in thought. "I, guess.. Only around those I don't know I suppose," She answered, looking back up at him. He smiled turning and walking normally then. "Why?" he asked yet another question she wasn't entirely comfortable answering.

"I don't know you well enough to answer that," Miyuki countered walking her normal speed, which to everyone else would be a speed walk. Sayia deciding to let her be, stopped walking and simply watched her walk away from him, simply saying, "Bye, ginger."

Upon walking in Sayomi's trailer, she shut the door with a sigh. The trailer's owner was sitting at her mirror, blinked then turned her head, looking at her 'sister'. "I thought you didn't want to come in here?" She asked slightly confused at why she changed her mind. Miyuki gave a guilty chuckle and began rubbing the back of her head. "Well.. It got to loud for a nap out there, ya' see," She clarifyed.

Sayomi gave a chuckle of her own, standing up and heading towards her, ruffling her hair despite her hating it. "I could've told you it would get too loud for one." Miyuki pouted slightly at the ruffling of her red hair and huffed while straightening her bangs back to their proper place. Before she had a chance to reply, a scream was heard. Miyuki looked at her elder, and when she gave the nod, she understood the order.

"Earth eternal, make up!" Miyuki shouted, instantly her transformation into Sailor Soldier Earth starting. "Black hole eternal, make up!" Sayomi shouted as well, her transformation starting as well. After becoming Sailor Earth and Sailor Black Hole, they dashed to the scene of the scream, seeing the all famous Alice Itsuki, in trouble.

"Return her to normal, now!" Sayomi shouted to the silver haired threat. Miyuki looked at her in contemplation, already thinking of a way to take her down. Hearing a new voice enter we both looked up, and from the introduction she had just given, she was apparently Sailor Moon. The silver haired girl chuckled. "You're all sailor soldiers too?" She asked smirking. Miyuki blinked, adding this information to a mentle profile she had given her. Never before had they faced a bad guy who was apparently another one of them.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked in confusion. The evil soldier laughed again, "I am Sailor Soldier Iron Mouse. Want to have fun with the phage?" she asked looking back at the actress. After the blond sailor questioned what a phage was, black almost like thread type things bursted from the ground, covering her. "Sailor Pretty~" She announced, now looking completely different.

The Iron Mouse explained how the phage was created, then with a smile and a 'have fun' she fled the scene, the pig tailed blond's wait completely ignored. The now monster smiled at them, focusing on the more loud mouthed Sailor Moon, then the other soldiers. Aiming attacks towards them, each dodging the blows. Some doing it more gracefully then others. Miyuki stole a glance at Sayomi, when the new soldier said she couldn't attack her. They were about to attack the now creature when suddenly they heard a noise from above, seeing three more Sailors appear.

Sailor Earth glanced at the apparent Sailor Moon, and noticing the look on her face, she didn't recognize the three either. One of them charged an attack, aiming it at the phage. Earth and Black Hole simply watched, wanting to study the situation instead of acting in it, when Sailor Moon blocked them from doing it again. Miyuki getting impatient was about to kill it, until she saw the blond doing something herself, the attack changing the it back into Alice. Seeing they were unneeded, all five dashed off, so as soon as the Moon princess turned around, all other soldiers were gone.

"I didn't know there were more like us," Sayomi muttered from the bushes, eyeing the girl. "I didn't either. However I am mentally recording such things," Miyuki retorted, pacing around as she usually did in deep thought. Despite that Sailor Moon had such evident power, her thoughts were on the sailor stars instead. She found them much harder to decipher then the blond.

The ride in their limo was an almost uncomfortable silence, the only noise being an occasional 'hn' from the red haired rider. "What are we going to do about all the others? Can we trust them?" Sayomi inquired, turning to her partner, breaking the hush of thought. Miyuki sighed, continuing to look out the window. "No, we can't. I haven't collected enough information on them. We are still counting on only each other," She replied her tone sounding as if she was still in deep contemplation.

The other exhaled a breathe she didn't know she had been holding, and began looking out her own window. She silently wished her partner would trust more, even just a little. She had a good feeling about them, she already know they were friends and not their enemies. However she knew if she rushed Miyuki with such thoughts, that her dear red haired friend would close up to them and simply cooperate with them, never thinking of attempting to trust them.

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter~? :3 Please tell me ^^ And if it's negative or spiteful, it's not welcome. However if you have a way to make it better, or a suggestion, or you just want to say it's awesome, then please do~**

**~Naku Yama**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: In my last chapter I made several mistakes with my grammar and spelling. Please excuse such mistakes; I will try harder to make sure it's in better shape before posting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did, this wouldn't have to be written since it would be the storyline~**

_Sangoscourage: Thank you, very much _o3o_ Sayomi usually follows her gut instinct, so she doesn't understand untrusting a great deal if she thinks they're good._

_James Birdsong: Thank you for the review _^^_ Hopefully it will go from a not bad, to an excellent later on _:3

_DarkMoonVisions: I see, thank you~ _:3_ I've known about Sailor Moon for a pretty long time.. So I'll go with a yes _^^

_**Thank you all for Reviewing ^^ It means a lot to me~ This will probably be the last chapter really based on an episode. I might do other chapters based on them, but only if I really want to, or if it's requested by a reviewer and I think it would be fun~ **_**:3**

Chapter 2: Miyuki's Unwanted Transfer!

Miyuki was sound asleep in her room, Hades, her ashen furred cat, sleeping at her feet. The night before Hades had explained to them who this Sailor Moon was, and how important she really is. Though truly it seemed he didn't know much on her. He didn't know who these Sailor Stars were, which made Miyuki not want to trust them even more. Sayomi however found it exciting, believing it could be thrilling to find out who they are, where they're from, and what they want. The serious feline and the red head shared an opinion when they disagreed with her.

It was early in the morning when Miyuki's alarm went off. She had to get up early since she was going to being going to high school; however she had believed them to be joking when they had informed her of it. Even if she wasn't a sound sleeper she would've ignored the beeping for her precious unconscious hours. It did however wake Hades, whom yawned stretching out.

He strolled up to her face, giving it a gentle nudge to try and wake her, the attempt being a failure. "Get up, Miyuki," the cat ordered in his boss like tone. That attempt being a failure as well, he decided he had no choice but to go get Sayomi. Leaving out the cracked door silently, he saw the short haired elder eating the breakfast she made herself.

He jumped on the table easily, looking at her. "You need to get Miyuki moving again," the cat said casually, as if all cats know how to talk. Sayomi sighed, getting up from her chair and placing her plate in the sink, it going to be washed by the house keeper when she leaves.

She sauntered to her door, used to Miyuki being disobedient to when it came to rising, however she still wasn't able to grasp how someone could be oh so lazy. She knocked on the door politely, and when there was no answer, just as she had expected, she allowed herself in. For a moment she stared at her slumbering friend, before strolling up close to her face.

"Miyuki! Get up! You have a high school to get to! I already arranged your enrolling!" She shouted, being considerably close to the snoozing teenager to make sure she both heard her and woke up. Miyuki gave a groan, sitting up in displeasure. "School? Why the hell did you do that? I thought you were kidding! Just get me a private tutor if you want me to be 'schooled'," she replied laying back down, her eyes already once more shut.

Sayomi nearly growled at her words, them sounding more like a command than anything else. She yanked the blanket off her knowing her hate for the cold. "H-hey! It's cold, give me back the blanket!" Miyuki whined in retaliation. Sayomi simply shook her head laying down the uniform of Tenth Street High School on the bed. "Get up and get dressed. You can have cereal when you get down stairs. You are going to school whether you like it or not," she explained in an authority tone, exiting the room planning on checking on her in the next ten minutes.

She grumbled complaints under her breathe, getting up and putting the outfit on, knowing Sayomi would kick her butt if she didn't. She looked down at the skirt with a frown. She never thought she looked any good, but she especially thought she looked bad in skirts.

Going into her restroom she brushed out her hair, then teeth, sighing and not bothering to look in the mirror she sulked down stairs. "Why do I have to go to school?" she protested, laying her head on the table. Hades, still on the table, nuzzled into her head for comfort."Because, you need education, you need much better social skills, and frankly, because you hate attention so much, people think you're dead," Sayomi explained putting a hand on her back a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Also, you need to find out more about this Sailor Moon and Sailor Stars.. I'm almost sure we can find out something if you're going to this school. I have a feeling," Hades replied, having stopped nuzzling her and looking rather serious, even for him. Miyuki picked her head up, understanding the necessity of it all, still not liking it one bit however.

Pouting at her cat, she sighed, her face looking rather depressed. "Let's hope I'm not going to do this for nothing," she muttered, taking Sayomi's hand and leading her to the door. "Wait," Sayomi commanded, taking her hand back and dashing up stairs. Miyuki waited for her with an impatient huff, tapping her foot on the ground due to the lack of tolerance, Hades sweating at the red haired hot head.

When she came back down, she had a pure black school bag, filled with lead pencils and plenty of paper and notebooks. "My present to you, for going to school like a good Miyuki," she stated with an even wider grin, giving the bag to her happily. She took it with a murmured thank you and a quick good bye to Hades, and headed out the door once more.

After Sayomi locked up the front entrance, she went to her parked motorcycle, taking the two helmets off the seat, handing one of them to Miyuki. They both put them on easily, having traveled on Sayomi's motorcycle quite a few times. Getting on, the red haired now school girl leaned her head against her elder sister, her face looking a bit worried. "What if they can't be trusted..? What if they're only going to endanger the mission?" she asked her quietly.

Sayomi's face went from grinning, to a sudden serious one. She was tempted to look back at her 'sister', but kept her eyes on the road instead. "You shouldn't think like that, Miyuki," she muttered to her, trying to be reassuring. The addressed eyes got a sudden spark from the reply, looking at the surroundings that kept speeding past.

"I already have, Sayomi-san.. And I've already decided, if they are untrustworthy, then we will save the world without this, Sailor Moon," she replied, her tone uncaring, calm and serious all at the same time. Sayomi frowned, knowing Miyuki only added the honorific, san to her name when she was completely serious, and refusing to change her mind on said subject.

She focused her attention back on the road, praying that Sailor Moon wouldn't lose Miyuki's trust before she even had it. From what Hades had told them about her, there was no way they could defeat the enemy upon them without the princess of the moon.

Arriving at the school on the motorcycle drew quite some attention. It didn't help when Sayomi took off her helmet, in her extravagant way, revealing to everyone she was the all famous Sayomi Tanaka, company owner, notorious race car driver and the renowned actress. Truly Sayomi had a life of lights, cameras and simply an extraordinary all together.

Miyuki, was much less glamour being filled, sighing she took off her own golden colored helmet in an ordinary way. When she got off the black machine and she hooked the protective head piece to the back of it. Her face showed her annoyance when she already saw people staring at her, struck by her driver's identity. People didn't recognize Sayomi's company's partner due to her hate of being on camera, and never accepting interviews or television offers.

After taking a look around to all the wide eyed faces, she looked back at Sayomi, she simply grinned hugely once more then gunned it, driving away at an incredibly fast speed. Miyuki huffed in agitation not liking the situation her so called best friend had gotten her into at all.

Turning back to the building, she saw a friendly looking girl, with long blond hair with a bow in it, coming up to her. "Hello there! I'm Minako Aino, you seem new," she greeted, smiling at her and holding out a hand for her to shake. Miyuki shook the hand firmly enough to be friendly, however her face remained indifferent. She wasn't sure if she was being friendly because it's her personality, or because she knew her crazy driver. "I'm Miyuki Yama, and yes.. I am quite new," she stated a bit sheepishly, not liking to talk to strangers, even kind sociable ones.

The blond gasped aloud and stared at her. "Miyuki? The Miyuki Yama? As in, the single child to Yama Industries? Partner of Sayomi Tanaka and the one that merged companies with Tanaka Incorporated?" she questioned still wide eyed and gaping at her. The red head sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and gave a nod of confirmation. The blond smiled broadly at her, as if she had known the answer before she asked.

"You'll need someone to show you around, I can do that for you if you want," she offered smiling sweetly at her. Miyuki blinked, inwardly confused, not knowing that people were ever so kind upon first meeting someone. She however quickly nodded accepting the offer. "That would be most generous of you," she responded, thinking if she hadn't proposed it, she and her terrible sense of direction would have gotten lost for sure.

Their conversation soon was interrupted by Minako's apparent friends, a short blue haired girl, a brown haired rather tall lady, and the same blond pig tailed girl she had saw lip locking at the air port. Minako turned smiling at them, putting a hand up and introducing the new transfer to them. "Guys, this is Miyuki Yama."

The pig tailed one looked as if she had never heard of the name, the tall brunette had the same reaction. However the blue haired girl gave a silent intake of breath. "/The/ Miyuki Yama?" she questioned looking straight at Minako's new somewhat famous friend. Miyuki gave a nod, confirming it once more. "You're amazing! You took over your family's company at thirteen!" she exclaimed, admiration ringing in her voice. She did her best not to smile a bit at the admiring bluenette instead just giving another nod.

"Yes, that's me. May I ask your names?" Miyuki replied politely, her tone sounding a tiny bit better than her usual indifference. "I'm Ami Mizuno," the admiring girl replied, smiling sweetly. "And I'm Makoto Kino," the brunette introduced, smiling yet still looking tough as if she could snap her easily. "And I'm Usagi Tsukino! It's nice to meet you, Miyuki," the pig tailed blond replied being the friendliest and bubbliest of all.

Miyuki fidgeted slightly, not used to so many people looking at and focusing their attention all on her, having been alone or with Sayomi her whole life. Personally she felt as if she'd seen them before, like a memory that was there, but still not. Despite her nervousness she returned their smiles with her own tiny one. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, Aino-san, Mizuno-san, Kino-san, and Tsukino-san," she replied with a bow.

Usagi chuckled shaking her head. "You don't have to bow! We're all friends here!" she reassured hooking arms with her. "Yeah! You don't have to be so formal with us, we won't bite!" Makoto added with a playful wink. "Really you can use our first names," Ami insisted smiling in reassurance. Minako nodded adding her piece, "Yeah! No formalities. You don't have to worry about being polite with us."

Miyuki blinked turning to all their cheery faces. She herself couldn't help but smile a genuine smile at them all. "Thank you," she replied not showing how it meant to her that they were being so kind to her already. That she now had a friend that wasn't named Sayomi. "No problem," Usagi replied waving a hand in the air as if to show it wasn't a big deal. Together they walked her to the principal's office to receive her schedule, having to leave her there after arriving.

Miyuki left the office; looking at the agenda as she tried her best to find the class. While she had been getting her schedule from the principle, she had heard a screaming and cheering from outside. She hoped it was just people being loud because of a reason that wasn't going to affect her in the end.

Walking around, she had to admit that she was utterly and undeniably lost, it was completely official. She didn't know whether to continue down the hall, or to try and make it back to the administrative center. She sighed, grumbling while glaring at the paper in her hands. She was so annoyed that when she turned the corner, she hadn't even known someone was there. Thus, she ran into them, falling down onto her butt. Even though the fall was mostly her fault she shot a glare upwards, "Watch where you're going!"

Seiya looked down at her with a grin. "You're the one who ran into me, ginger," he corrected, offering her a hand up. She twitched slightly at the nickname and instead of accepting his offered arm; she completely ignored it getting up on her own. "Who said you could call me ginger?" she demanded glaring at him even more annoyed then before. His grin widened at her obvious irritation. "I did of course. Now, why exactly where you glaring at the poor paper and stalking the halls, ginger?" he asked with a raised brow.

Miyuki turned around not wanting to show her embarrassed face. "I... Can't find my class," she muttered to him under her breathe. Despite the low volume, he heard her, and began snickering slightly which only made her even more embarrassed. She turned around red with rage. She poked him as hard as could in the stomach. "It's not funny! It's true!"

He attempted to kill the snickering, and nodded when it finally died down. "Okay.. How about I walk you there? It's terrible a new transfer knows how to get there better then you though," he pointed out poking her forehead, which only annoyed her further. "I'm not new! I just enrolled today!" she snapped at him. He blinked then grinned at her all over again. "Well then you should know as much as me, ginger," he taunted ruffling her hair, smirking all the while.

She huffed going slightly red in aggravation, smacking his hands away then straightening her red locks all over again. "Don't.. call.. me.. GINGER!" Miyuki bellowed, poking him in the chest to make sure he got how irritated she really was. Seiya chuckled, rubbing where she had jabbed gently, "You have some temper ginger. I mean honestly, with all your indifference I wouldn't expect it." She huffed trying to not look as infuriated as she was feeling.

He picked up her paper, still grinning like the mad hatter. "It seems your dreams have come true, we're in the same class." Miyuki blinked and gave him a slight glare. "Why the hell would that be a dream of mine?" she replied crossing her arms. "Because I'm a cool guy of course," he replied with a smug smirk. She rolled her eyes; beginning to walk in the direction she had been going, only to feel his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going the wrong way, ginger," he stated starting pull her lightly in the opposite direction. Before Miyuki could give a reply, Seiya's brothers came behind them. "Seiya, you shouldn't run off like that," the silver haired one scolded. The brunette nodded to the words, then looked curiously at the red head. "Who are you?" he asked in a polite tone.

Soon all three were staring at her expecting an answer; she began fidgeting slightly, the complete attention. "Miyuki Yama," she replied in her most nonchalant toned voice. Seiya obviously didn't recognize it, but the others did. "Miyuki Yama? You mean you aren't really dead? Honestly, if I thought so everyone else in the world probably does too," the silver haired man stated. The red head gave an uncaring shrug to the already known information.

Seiya blinked rapidly, looking from Miyuki, to Yaten, then to Taiki, and repeating the process over again until he got it together. "What do you mean people think she's dead? She's standing right here isn't she?" he questioned not truly understanding. Yaten chuckled at the dark haired brother, Taiki simply shook his head.

"Never once has she appeared on television, or accepted an interview. Or talked to any kind of press, she also avoids news papers. When her parents were alive, she did all such activities frequently. It has only been within the last three years that she 'dropped off' the media's radar. The same time that Yama Industries and Tanaka Incorporated merged. Leaving people suspicious, so it is a theory that Ms. Tanaka has killed off Miyuki, to merge two of the greatest companies of all time," the brunette explained, his face looking as though this is something everyone knows.

All three stared at him, wide eyed. Noticing the stare he looked at all them nervously, switching eye contact between all three. "What..?" he mumbled slightly worried he had said something he shouldn't. Miyuki was the first out of the trance, shaking her head to clear away shock. "How did you know so much about me?" she questioned, tilting her head curiously.

Taiki's face held a look of slight embarrassment but also relief. "I read," he clarified as if that was the obvious answer. Miyuki blinked more, raising an eyebrow. "You certainly must," she muttered in return, still finding it odd he knew quite so much. She however shrugged it off, and it was now her turn to look at the other three. Staring at each in turn until finally she tilted her head, and asked "So who are you three exactly?"

"You mean you weren't kidding when you said you didn't know us?" Seiya exclaimed feeling a bit insulted. Miyuki gave a shake of the head, feeling somewhat happy yet sad that she had hurt his ego. All three were shocked by the lack of knowledge, however the brunette and silver haired brothers recovered quicker than their hot head final partner.

"Taiki Kou," the brunette introduced himself, his face looking the most serious out of them all. "Yaten Kou, and may I say thank goodness you aren't fawning over us," the silver haired replied, obviously having been annoyed by all the cheering from outside. She had to admit that so far she liked Taiki and Yaten the best. "And I'm Seiya Kou, and you know what, it's okay. You don't have to clap," he stated with an overconfident smirk. Miyuki looked off to the side, muttering "how kind," under her breathe, rolling her eyes while doing so.

Miyuki looked at each one all over again, her gaze staying on Seiya the longest. "It's a pleasure to meet you all then," the statement being more of a real one then just a polite thing to say. Seiya smirked wider and began dragging her in the opposite direction of where she was heading once more. "Come on, ginger. Class is this way," he said in a sing-song tone, Yaten and Taiki stood there sweat dropping at the action, and with a sigh, they both started striding behind them.

After being told to sit in vacant seats, Miyuki hurried to the seat which was the furthest in the back that she could find. Seiya however decided to sit in front of her, Usagi being in front of him. She ignored his conversation with her new blond friend and instead pulled out paper, a lead pencil, and began to draw. She began drawing a girl whom looked surprisingly like her, the child not looking older than six, swinging on a swing all alone and crying.

After finishing she stared at the picture, getting angry that this was the first thing she thought of when drawing. In rage, she crumbled her art up until it was a ball. Setting it at the corner of her desk, she got out a new sheet and began drawing all over again. This time it was of her gray furred cat, Hades.

She was finishing up the waning crescent moon on top of Hades' forehead when she heard the teacher complain once more about Seiya, Usagi and Minako talking. Believing they'd take it to heart, she was sure she once had to ignore the instructor for the rest of the period. When finished, she smiled proudly at the sketch. Hades looked like he was having the time of his feline life while playing with his favorite ball. She then began drawing something else a bit away from the cat, a tiny smile on her face.

A couple minutes later Seiya had sneakily placed a folded up note on her desk, his face still facing the teacher as if he was truly paying attention. Opening it curiously, it read: _Dumpling and Minako said they'll help with finding us club activities. _Miyuki sighed, seeing there was no question in it, she crumbled it up as well, setting it by her now ruined picture and went back to her art, hoping she wouldn't get dragged into it.

Miyuki rested her head on her hand watching Seiya play basketball bored out of her mind. Her hope of not being dragged into it was definitely shot. Not only was it shot, but she was literally dragged by both Minako and Makoto to follow them. Miyuki had found it wasn't so bad, especially since they had a tennis club. However she wasn't about to let them know and be forced to thank them for making her go against her will.

During the basketball game of Seiya versus everyone else, she had met the final member in Minako's group of friends, Rei Hino. Another one of the girls who apparently loved the Three Lights. Miyuki's first impression of her was a good one, thinking she was a very calm and level headed girl, much like Ami. That thought was long gone however when Rei and Usagi started bickering after simply being next to each other for less than five minutes.

It was when Usagi had started yelling with Seiya, that the red head decided it was best to leave now. She was sure she had paperwork to do, she also wanted to talk to Hades about her day knowing Sayomi wouldn't be there until much later. She also had to work on who the identities of Sailor Moon and the Star's were, not liking the fact she already didn't. Besides all that, Yaten had already left, and Taiki was dragged off by Minako. Before she could exit the gym's door however, Seiya had come behind her swinging an arm around her shoulders, purposely making her red from both annoyance and blush.

"Where to next Dumpling?" he asked looking up at Usagi. The blond got red with aggravation, not liking the nickname he had given her, or possibly just not liking the fact it came from him. She however started leading him to the next club he could check out, which just so happened to be American styled football.

Seiya grinned when they had gotten to the field. "You would like to see a touchdown, right ginger, dumpling?" he asked both of them his smug grin being back. Usagi blinked in confusion, explaining how the Tenth Street High School's club was very good and it was impossible for him to, Miyuki simply shaking her head, unbelieving any one was so cocky. He however grinned wider, picked up the ball and started his dash down, calling out, "You'll see!"

He was doing incredibly well, even the great hot head doubter was impressed. That is, until the captain went and tackled him. Usagi went running to the black haired arrogant idol, while Miyuki did a calm walk. The blond was scolding the captain when she had gotten to them. Seiya's face had a calm smile when focusing on the captain, despite him being the reason he had a run in with the ground. Looking at the pig tailed loud mouth, Seiya shook his head and said, "You wouldn't understand."

The red head analyzed the situation, to guess why he had decided to join the club despite ending on the floor. Once finished she looked at him with a calm smile of her own. "You admire the fact, that he was able to stop you. You admire the skill he has for the sport, thus no bad blood, correct?" Miyuki guessed, more than a bit sure she was correct. His grin was back once more, "That's exactly it ginger." She huffed at the name, stalking off the field.

A bit later, Miyuki decided now was the perfect time to head home since no one was around. She had been heading for the school's exit when she heard a scream. Knowing she had to help, she first looked around making sure no one was around then she pulled out her transformer, shouting, "Earth eternal, make up!" Being in her sailor soldier form, she dashed to where she had just left.

Seeing the Sailor Moon from before in some trouble, she raised her hand in the air, "Earth!" she exclaimed, an energy ball of water with tree roots circling it and wind forming around the ball began to take form in her hand. "Ultimate combination!" With the finish, she aimed the ball at the apparent phage, it blasting him quite hard. Knowing it was once a someone, she made sure it wasn't so hard as to kill him.

"You're the one from before!" the blond exclaimed. Earth gave a quick glance to her, more sailor soldiers came to winged sailor quickly. Them all apparently representing some of the system's planets. "There are more sailor soldiers?" the blue haired Mercury asked. They didn't get to ask or even had time for confusion since attacks from Sailor Soldier Guts was now focused on all of them, and they were dodging the blows once more.

Just when Sailor Earth was going to use her attack once more to try and finish this, the snapping from before was sounded, and an attack was shot at the once football captain. Sailor Moon had took the opportunity of him down on the ground to heal him, however once done the three sailor stars from before were gone once more. Sailor Earth however had decided to stay in place, to allow them to ask the questions she knew they had.

"Who are you? And why did you help me?" Sailor Moon questioned looking confused at the red haired heroine. She sighed, glancing at the loud peace loving soldier. "I am Sailor Soldier Earth, I helped, because that man was in trouble," she clarified, using her most detached tone. They all looked at each other, their faces asking whether or not to trust this new soldier or not, however not giving them a chance to question her more, she dashed off.

So, Miyuki never got to go home early, since Usagi had found, and dragged her off with her. She had convinced the hot head to join the cartoon club with her. They both had ended up in the café, sipping smoothies while working on cartoons when the rest of her new friends arrived. "Hey Usagi, Miyuki, you both decided to join the cartoon club, right?" Minako asked with a smile.

They both gave a nod, Usagi showing off her attempt at Luna in a comic, them all laughing guessing it was everything but. "How about you're drawing, Miyuki?" Ami asked tilting her head slightly at the newest member of the group. The one spoken to gave an uneasy fidget before crumbling up the art with a nervous laugh. All of them gasped slightly looking at her questionably.

"It wasn't all that good," she replied answering the unasked question while rubbing the back of her head, the nervous smile still on her face. They all gave her understanding smiles, Usagi actually shook her head with a chuckle. "It couldn't be much worse than mine, Miyuki!" She stated, trying to make her feel better. They all gave a laugh of agreement, Rei getting a sneaky smirk on her face.

"In fact, I'm sure that you did much better then pig tails here," she stated the smirk wide, and her eyes twinkling with the knowledge of Usagi's reaction already. Of course, despite the fact she had said something similar herself, Usagi was red with fury and began fighting with her dark haired friend. Everyone began chuckling at their foolishness, Miyuki silently doing so as well.

As they continued bickering Miyuki opened her paper, staring at it sadly. It was of a girl who bared a striking resemblance to herself, her age obviously being somewhere close to sixteen. She was sitting on a swing as well, however she wasn't swinging or crying like the little girl.

She was simply sitting on it, leaning her head on her shoulder. Her face looked indifferent, her features not showing frown or smile lines, her eyes told a story though. The story of how the world is against you from the start, how the world is there to knock you down to the ground, and how it's up to you to get up again.

**So, eh? Good? o3o Tell me yes or no ^^ The same rules apply for reviewing as mentioned in the previous chapter. Thank you~**

**~ Naku Yama**


End file.
